<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled Garland by ColtDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063145">Tangled Garland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtDancer/pseuds/ColtDancer'>ColtDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtDancer/pseuds/ColtDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories or ideas for friends and fellow fans on Tumblr and Discord servers who love TTS (or Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) and in particular, one sassy alchemist.  You'll find they're heavy on fluff and H/C - my MO.  It's pretty much understood in all of them that Rapunzel and Eugene are together.  Not all works ship Varian with anyone. A couple ship future!Varian with future!Cassandra, but this is when they've both explored, grown, and returned to Corona to settle and are ADULTS.  Longer stories will be posted on their own!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set somewhere during the series, season 3 - or just post.  No spoilers really, in this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your highness, they’ve got him!” The guard’s gruff voice reverberated through hall with a bang of the door to the study being shoved open.  “He’s all right!”</p><p>Rapunzel turned from the cubic model of Corona she had been surveying with her father with a gasped “Oh!”,  Nigel scribbling away in his book as they volleyed ideas back and forth to manage the evacuation (or rescue of the stranded) until the torrential rains passed and floodwaters had receded from the outer banks.  </p><p>Corona’s roads occasionally became saturated and impassable during big storms, as a normal occurrence.  But the past winter’s heavy snowfall melting away and the subsequent early spring rains meant there had been no place for the water to flow.  Streams had quickly been overrun, roads had disappeared, bridges swallowed, and one of the levies was at the brink.</p><p>Which had been her latest and greatest worry - she’d sent Varian (against her better judgment but his insistence) to survey the stress points and come up with a plan to reinforce the lesser structures and perhaps re-route the rising floodwaters. Then lookouts had reported that a family was trapped on an unstable bridge near the levy, but that Varian was precariously working his way across the failing structure to get them to safety, and she’d been horrified.  The family had made it to the banks with the help, but the remnants of the bridge had soon crumbled and Varian had tumbled into the rushing water below.  Only the rattletrap safety line he had concocted managed to keep him from being swept away, but it was a matter of time before that gave, too.  For now, he was stuck in the freezing water, just trying to hang on.  </p><p>Eugene and Lance, recently back from their latest relocation and rescue efforts, had quickly raced back out, taking a few Snuggly Duckling recruits with them.  Now, as they marched in, Varian in tow, Rapunzel could see that he was in one piece, at least...but looked less than “all right”, soaked through with dark hair plastered against his pale face and shivering beneath Eugene’s coat. </p><p>“Varian!” she exclaimed, equal parts relieved and dismayed as she rushed toward the crew, the King and Nigel trailing behind her.</p><p>“I’m alright, Princess,” he assured her, sounding exasperated and shrugging away from the two hands steadying him.  “We’ve got work to do.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Goggles, ‘we’ doesn’t include you right now…”  Eugene began, trying to steer Varian toward the crackling fireplace, but the teenager spun to look at him.</p><p>“No?  Got a schematic ready to go, Eugene?”</p><p>“I...er...no,” Euguene huffed. “But we can figure something out!  We can!”  </p><p>Varian raised an indignant, haughty eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.  While there was no spite in the gesture, he looked less than impressed.</p><p>Eugene acquiesced with a roll of his brown eyes. “Okay, fine.  But, I could take you more seriously if you weren’t standing there looking like a very cold, drowned rat.”</p><p>“So, stick me in front of a fire and I’ll dry out, but there’s a lot more at stake than being cold,” Varian shot back, reigning in silence a full beat before a cough wormed its way up to his throat. He swallowed hard, and to his credit did not let his determined gaze falter, but anyone could easily see him shaking.</p><p>“Okay!”  Rapunzel clapped her hands together, “Tea coming right up!” she exclaimed brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Demand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Originally scribbled out for a friend who was likewise feeling a little under the weather.  I so rarely can hold to actual drabble standards (500 words is HARD, yo).  Set well into the future, Royal Alchemist and Royal Guard married and helping each other serve their kingdom.  This one is rated "T" for some seriously silly, mild "innuendo".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian knew it was coming before his eyes began to water; his nose had been tickling and he had tried to ignore it, but try as he might to - carefully - shake his head and stave it off, his reflexes took over and forced him to release the impending sneeze.  He regretted it instantly, the way his muscles coiled and pressure pulsed through his head, leaving him dizzy.  He squeezed his eyes shut and sniffled thickly, fighting the urge to rest his head on the table.  His throat itched and he coughed.  He reached up to pull off his goggles and took just a moment to press his aching forehead against the back of his hand.  </p><p>He heard a sympathetic noise at the door and lifted his head to blearily smile at his wife.  She could always make him feel a bit flush - or perhaps that was a fever.  At this point, he didn’t know; he’d been down here all afternoon.  Cassandra was leaning against the frame of the doorway, watching him with her arms across her chest.  Her head tilted and her mouth scrunched up in that little bow it did when she was deciding whether to chew him out or shake her head fondly.  </p><p>“You should be in <i>bed</i>,” she chastised him gently, straightening and walking over to his worktable, peering into one of the bubbling iron pots he was waiting to reduce.  </p><p>“Last batch,” he vowed. “This will keep things ahead of the demand right now.  Once this is bottled up, we should have a pretty good supply for several days to help everyone who needs it.”</p><p>Cassandra hummed in reply.  Now that she was closer though, when she looked at him again, she frowned, her pretty face clouding with concern.  She reached out to brush back his unruly mop of fringe, her other hand then reaching out to thread into the thick hair at the nape of his neck.  “Oh, Varian,” she murmured, her fingers cool and welcome as she cradled his heavy head.  He closed his eyes and tilted into her stomach.  </p><p>“I know...I’m okay.  I just want to finish this…”</p><p>Cassandra lifted his chin and blew out a heavy sigh through her nose.  Ah, there was that exasperated look.  “I know there’s little use arguing with you, love.  But you look terrible.  You <i>sound</i> terrible.  As soon as that timer runs out, I am taking you upstairs to bed - do <i>NOT</i> give me that look, you incorrigible flirt, you are sick and need to <i>rest</i>.”</p><p>He chuckled tiredly, wrapping his arms around her, and went back to resting his head against her abdomen while she knowingly carded her fingers through his hair.  It wasn’t long before the sand in his timing glass ran out and she was rousing him so that Varian could turn down the burners and let his highly sought-after remedy cool for bottling.         </p><p>“All right, you,” Cassandra grunted, steadying him against her smaller frame as he rose and took a wobbly step.  “Up you go.  I’m tucking you in for the next couple of days…” she rolled her eyes as he managed to grin again. “Varian, I think you’re delirious…”</p><p>“It’s supposed to break a fever…” he offered helpfully as they mounted the stairs, but now that he was upright and wishing rather adamantly to lie down as soon as possible, his heart wasn’t really in it.  </p><p>Fortunately, his wife knew this.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yeah...okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>